


Free Falling

by spring1924



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Love - Freeform, Fingering, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Spiderman AU, adult loving, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring1924/pseuds/spring1924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spiderman AU fic where Louis is Spiderman and Harry wants to be his personal photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing felt better than free falling.

That’s what Louis Tomlinson thought as he fell multiple stories in a matter of seconds.

Before he got too close to the ground, he shot a string of web and swung himself upright, then shot another, shooting him into the air. The wind was brisk and refreshing after a full night of paroling the city of New York. The sun rose on Manhattan as Louis landed on the familiar building near him. He stuck to the side of the window and inspected the empty room. It was still very early so no one would be working at this hour giving him an opportunity to inspect himself. Two big slanted white eyes looked back at him surrounded by red and black webbing.

The one and only, Spiderman.

Louis, feeling lighter than air, let go of the window and dropped backward. With his feet still stuck to the glass, he lunged backwards, stretching his back and arms. He walked, horizontally, up the side of the building until he reached the top. He found his backpack where he left it and a place to sit while he rested his back against a vent. He watched the sunrise and sighed because it was the first time he had sat in hours. After a couple of minutes, he looked at his watch and saw it was ten to five. Perfect timing.

He took a running start and leapt off the building. Shooting his web, he swung to and from multiple skyscrapers. Finally, finding a deserted area in an alley, he changed back into his civilian clothes, and walked back to his house. Upon arriving, he climbed up to his window and slid inside, quiet as a…well…spider.

Louis draped himself on his bed and closed his eyes. After a little while, he heard his aunt in the hallway and looked at the clock to see that it was now six in the morning. That was fast.

He took a shower and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror and decided not to shave, inspecting his light scruff. He styled his hair to swoop to the side and brushed his teeth. He changed into black jeans, a white vans long sleeved t-shirt and a dark red beanie. He grabbed his black hoodie, books, back pack- with his Spiderman costume still inside, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of eggs and toast filled the air as Louis entered the kitchen to see his aunt near the stove.

“Morning Aunt May,” he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Morning sweet heart,” she said handing him a plate with toast on it, “Eggs’ll be ready in a sec. I bought some orange juice last night while you were at your study session.”

“Nice,” cheered Louis. He had told his aunt he was attending tutor sessions to up his game for college. He was a really smart kid, so he had the grades to back him up.

After breakfast, he was on his way to school. Most kids would dread going to school so early, especially after an all-nighter like the one he just pulled, but he had something to look forward to. He threw down his skateboard and rolled to school. He rolled past a few blocks when he sensed something.

Suddenly, he was blown away from his skateboard and landed in the alley between two buildings. People screamed as smoke rose from the building that just exploded. Men with multiple guns exited with millions in diamonds in bags. They entered a black van and its tires screeched as they began to make their escape. Except however, they found that they couldn’t.

The van was held in place by two long strings of web stuck to the street. The men got out of the car and turned to see Spiderman with his arms crossed.

“Morning fellas,” he said nonchalantly, “Don’t you think it’s a little early to be robbing jewelry stores?” They raised their guns with yells of frustration. “Or not.”

They began to fire at him from every angle. Spiderman leapt into the air, much higher than any normal human, and landed on one of the men, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. He shot a web at the gun in the hands of the man next to him and flung it around to hit the man opposite of him. The gun hit him square in the face, knocking two teeth out. Bullets kept flying while Spiderman dodged with ease.

“I...really…don’t have time…for this…right now!” he said as he maneuvered through the firing. He shot multiple webs, all landing on the rest of the guns, and yanked them out of their hands. He rounded up the thieves, including the unconscious, and hung them in the air by their feet.

“If you’ll excuse me,” said Spiderman, “I’ve got somewhere to be.”

He jumped into the air and back flipped from building to building until he was out of sight. He saw that police arrived and apprehended the criminals making it okay for him to change back into his clothes. While he was doing so, he felt a light sting on his face. When he reached the ground, he looked at his reflection in a store window and saw a scratch on his face.

“Hello.” A bullet must have grazed him. That usually didn’t happen. He must have overworked himself. Two all-nighters in one week wasn’t the smartest thing to do when you saved New York City on a daily basis. He looked at the time on his phone and cursed, throwing his skateboard back down and hurrying to school. When he arrived, he entered the hallway and looked up at the clock. Seven fifteen. Just in time.

Louis opened his locker and saw the reason he had hurried so fast to get to school. A head of chocolate curls turned the corner and Louis’ day was made.

Harry Styles, the boy Louis’ affections were centered around, opened his locker and put his back pack inside. Louis watched him from the corner of his eye while he stood at his own locker. His emerald green eyes blinked as he grabbed two books and a notepad. His taut muscles could be seen through his plaid shirt, giving them shape when he held the books close to his chest with one hand, one of his massive hands. Louis almost drooled just thinking about them. He chewed on a pen between his plump red lips. Louis dreamed about those lips exploring his body, kissing and sucking everywhere, especially around his cock. Thinking about it made his cock twitch in his pants. He breathed, getting back in control. Sometimes his thoughts got the better of him when it came to Harry, especially when he bit his bottom lip, which was more than often.

Harry, after getting his things, walked by Louis’ locker, like he did every day, but today was different.

“Hey,” his deep voice made Louis almost jump. He wasn’t expecting Harry to actually speak to him, “What happened to your cheek?” 

Louis turned to the boy and shrugged his shoulders, “Got scratched by the cat.” A cat? That was the best he could come up with? A fucking cat? He was so fucking stupid. He couldn’t tell him the real reason but anything would have been better than a cat scratch. He could have said he was in a fight or saved a cat from a tree. That’s it! He saved a cat from a tree! Okay, time to impress this adorably handsome fucking hot-

“Ooo, I’ve got a cat too. Her name’s Dusty. Cat scratches are nasty, especially when all you want to do is cuddle with them.”

‘I want to cuddle you, you sexy fucking Adonis,’ thought Louis, “Yeah, well, you know how it is, having cats and all.” He didn’t own a cat. 

“Yeah,” chuckled Harry, “Must’ve been last night, right?”

Louis’ healing powers came in to play as soon as he got the cut. By now it had scabbed over and would probably be healed by tomorrow morning, “Yep, went to feed her and bam! Right in the face.”

“She sounds like a piece of work…no offense,” said Harry, wincing at Louis’ story.

“None taken, she really is,” he stated, giving Harry a smirk.

“Mmm, well I hope it gets better. See you around, Louis.”

“Yeah, you too,” replied Louis as he turned to his locker, blushing because Harry remembered his name.

* * *

 

“Eat it, kid!” A huge gathering was outside surrounding a circular table during lunch hours. Louis knew what was happening from across the school and hurried to make his way to the area where students could eat outside on nice days, like today. When he arrived, sure enough, there was Tom Parker holding a freshman upside down over his lunch, trying to make him eat it.

“Tom,” yelled Louis, put the noise of the crowd drowned him out. Getting impatient he shouted, “TOM!”

He looked up from his victim and glared at the unknown superhero, “What do you want, Tomlinson?”

“Put the kid down, Tom, c’mon,” he said taking a step forward. Getting aggravated, the bully spoke.

“Stupid fucking Tomlinson, always here to save the day,” he spat.

“When there are assholes like you around, who else is gonna?”

And with that statement, Tom threw the kid at Louis. Louis caught him with ease and moved out of the way of Tom’s tackle, making him fall over. Louis put the freshman down and centered his attention to the jerk in front of him. Tom moved and threw a punch. Louis dodged with ease, moving to his other side. Tom swung around to throw another punch but Louis kicked his feet out from under him and made him fall on the concrete. With a groan, Tom got up, ready for more, when a teacher came out of the school and began yelling.

“Break it up! Break it up!” he said, getting in between the two, “Parker! Tomlinson! What is going on here!?”

Louis looked at the teacher and his senses felt someone staring at him from behind. He turned, looked up, and his heart stopped. There was Harry, in the second story hallway window, staring down at the scene, specifically Louis. As soon as Louis made eye contact, he walked away from the window and continued down the hallway. Louis stood there while Tom tried to recover from his fall and was brought back to the situation at hand, “Nothin, Mr. Rassbert, just the usual. Tom picking on kids younger and smaller than him. Same old crap, just a different day.”

Tom gritted his teeth at Louis, “Shut your mouth, Tomlinson!”

“That is _enough_! Parker, you come with me. The rest of you, go eat your lunches! The bell’s about to ring any minute.”

Louis turned to walk away and saw the freshman gathering his spilled books back into his bag. He walked over and helped him pick them up. “Hey,” he said, “How’re you doin?” The young boy was a bit thin and looked about thirteen, “I’m okay,” he said in high voice, almost like he was trying not to cry.

“Why did Tom do that to you, exactly? He’s a punk, but he usually doesn’t act unless provoked. Did you say something to him? ‘Cause if you did, power to ya.”

“He kept asking me if I was gay,” he said starting to sniffle, “He kept calling me a fag and wouldn’t leave me alone so finally I told him to fuck off.” Louis looked at the boy and was quiet, trying to hold in his rage. “I mean, I am gay, but the whole world doesn’t have to know,” the freshman continued, “Why didn’t anyone help? They all just watched!”

“What’s your name?” asked Louis, handing him his algebra II book.

“Cole,” he said.

“I’m Louis,” he said extending his hand. The young boy’s cheeks flushed a bit as he took Louis’ hand mumbling, “I know.”

“Cole, I’m gonna let you in on a secret. People are afraid. They’re afraid of confrontation, of people bigger than them, and getting hurt. You were really brave for sticking up for yourself and even if those kids didn’t help, don’t think others won’t. There’s always someone who will help, someone who’ll step up,” he said, putting a hand on Cole’s shoulder, “I have a feeling you’re one of those people.”

Cole smiled, “Thanks.”

“Anytime, kid,” he replied. He made sure Cole was alright to go off on his own before the bell rang and he had to hurry off to his Honors Chem lab. He found his seat in the back and would have assumed the sleeping position but had a certain curly haired boy to stare at.

Harry sat angled in front of him and Louis stared at him throughout class. Harry sat looking at his notebook and the teacher, trying to ignore the obvious daggers being stared into him, even if it was by a devilishly handsome boy like Louis. Finally the bell rang and the class shuffled out into the hallway. Harry walked, his long legs carrying him quickly to his locker.

“Liked the view from the hallway, did ya?”

Harry turned to see Louis next to him with that adorable grin on his face. His blue eyes met his green and Harry looked forward, “I guess.”

“Not gonna tell on me, are you?” said Louis, confidence building up in his psyche.

“I’m not a snitch,” said Harry turning the corner, Louis easily keeping up with him, “I saw Cole was in trouble and Mr. Rassbert was nearby. That’s all. I didn’t think you’d come out of nowhere and put Tom in his place like that.”

Louis sighed, “He’s a fucking jerk. Do you know what he said to that kid, Cole? He kept pestering him about if he was gay or not! Fucking son of a bitch.”

Harry looked at Louis, “ _That’s_ why he did that to Cole?”

“Yeah! And-“ Louis paused, “Wait, how do you know Cole?”

“He’s on the newspaper committee,” said Harry, “He’s written some articles that aren’t half bad. With a little more practice he’ll be pretty good.”

“You work on the school’s newspapers?” asked Louis.

“No, I just take pictures for them sometimes,” Harry replied, “I work for the Daily Bugle as well, just to make a buck or two on the side. No really, my boss doesn’t pay me enough. It’s awful.” That made Louis laugh which made Harry’s dimples crater into his cheeks. “Come to my locker, I’ll show you something cool.”

Louis’ heart fluttered as Harry led him to his locker. He twisted the lock and opened letting Louis see into it. There was his camera, the one Louis had seen the tall boy with multiple times, and all his books leaning against each other neatly. After seeing how clean Harry’s was, it made him reconsider how he kept his own.

“Interesting,” said Louis, still looking in the locker.

Harry chuckled, “No, look up.” Louis did and saw a picture of himself. Well, it was him but he was in costume. It was a really cool shot of him in mid-air after just shooting another piece of string to swing with. “Whoa, Harry,” he said a bit surprised at the picture, “How did you get this shot?”

“I was near Central Park when I took this,” he said, becoming enthusiastic, “Someone was shouting about Spiderman and I looked up and he was swinging through the air coming towards me. Luckily, I had my camera with me, so I took a bunch of shots. This one is my favorite.”

“You should send these into the Daily Bugle,” said Louis, “It’s an amazing shot!”

“No,” said Harry, smiling, “This one’s mine.”

Louis looked at him and saw how his eyes gleamed at the picture, “Does somebody have a crush on Spiderman?” he teased but was shocked when Harry’s cheeks turned pink and he became flustered.

“What? Me? No! Well, maybe a little. It’s just- I don’t know!” he said shutting his locker. Louis’ own cheeks became warm when he realized Harry had a thing for him…well, Spiderman.

“I’m only joking, Harry, and besides…” said Louis, leaning against the lockers, “he is pretty fit.” The bell rang and Louis got up to walk to his next class. “See ya around, Harry.” Louis had a little bounce in his step when he walked away.

“Yeah, see ya,” said Harry, watching Louis leave, as nonchalantly as possible. The only reason he liked Spiderman was because he reminded him of the boy he just got done talking to.

* * *

 

 

“It was a real conversation, man,” said Louis leaping a little too high in the air on his way home.

“I don’t doubt it, mate,” said his best friend Zayn, “Must’ve been some conversation.”

Louis was infatuated with Harry, he had been for a while now. Louis first saw Harry sophomore year in Biology and was immediately attracted. He didn’t know it at first, but he just kept staring at the boy and his features. It wasn’t until he was wanking in his room and came to the sight of Harry’s plump red lips around his cock that he realized he liked Harry. Louis never thought he was gay, but knew he liked Harry, and that was good enough for him.

“He likes me,” told Louis, “Well, not me, Spiderman, but same thing.” He spun around and faced Zayn. He held his hands out, one clutching his skateboard, “He asked me what happened to my cheek. Now he thinks I have a cat, but that’s beside the point. He was looking at me, which means he notices me.”

“How can he not? What with you being the hero you are,” said Zayn regarding what happened with Cole, “By the way, how did you get that scratch?”

“Bullet,” said Louis like he was hit by a stray twig on a bush.

“Whoa, whoa, Louis,” said Zayn grabbing his arm, bringing Louis back to earth, “Look, I know you’ve got super strength but you’re not invincible. Maybe you should take it easy tonight. How many all-nighters have you pulled this week?”

“Just two,” stated Louis.

“You usually avoid bullets with ease,” said Zayn, letting go of Louis.

“Well, yeah Zayn, but they’re _bullets_ ,” said Louis, “They’re pretty fast. Trust me I’ve seen ‘em up close.”

Zayn sighed, “Yeah, yeah, just make sure you get some rest when we get to your house, okay? One round of FIFA and then naptime for you.” 

“Food, FIFA, then nap.”

“Yes, I agree, we’re doing that.”

When Louis first got his powers he was amazed. He didn’t need his glasses anymore. He was so strong, he broke his door handle and his sink with a minor tap. He couldn’t tell his Aunt and Uncle, who was still alive at the time. He needed a costume for his future plans of fighting crime and who better to help than Zayn, his childhood friend, however, was more than a friend. He was a brother, and he needed him for his costume and moral support.

After his Uncle Ben died, Louis blamed himself. If only his temper and impatience didn’t get the better of him. It was thanks to his Aunt May and Zayn that he was able to calm down and find himself again. However, in his rage, Louis sought after his Uncle’s killer. Zayn knew this, and told Louis how he felt about his seeking vengeance but didn’t say another word about it after.

Louis and Zayn walked through the front door and saw that the car keys were gone. Aunt May worked at a diner themed restaurant. Louis liked that she was there. People there knew May for years and cared about her. She was given fair wage, sometimes extra, and her boss and coworkers were fond of her and made sure she got to her car safely before leaving. Plus, Uncle Ben left her with a nice hand gun hidden in the car if needed. If there was one thing Louis had to worry about, it wasn’t his Aunt. /The boys grabbed food from the fridge and snacks from the pantry and ran up to Louis’ room. They played FIFA and ate until Zayn made him sleep while he caught up on some reading for AP English. After about an hour and a half, Louis’ eyes flew open and he looked out the window.

“What is it, boy?” asked Zayn. Louis glared at him, making Zayn laugh. He hated when he did that.

“Turn on the police scanner,” said Louis, gathering his things. Sure enough, there was a robotic rhino rampaging through the streets. “Say that five times fast,” said Zayn gathering his stuff. Both boys exited the building and walked together. As soon as Zayn turned the corner to get to his house, Louis was off heading towards the mayhem.

Harry was sitting in his room on his computer looking through the photos he had taken for the school newspaper. He stopped when he came to a picture of Louis he took without the boy knowing. At the time, Louis had a clean shaven face and wore lighter clothes due to the warm weather. He noticed Louis’ scruff today and wanted to feel it scratch against his cheeks while he slid his tongue in his mouth.

Harry liked Louis. He liked him a lot.

When he transferred in sophomore year, Louis was the first cute boy he saw and the only one he looked at after. He would secretly admire Louis from afar, just sit and look at him. He would snag a few pictures of him here and there to keep for himself. God forbid he ever found out and think he was a stalker.

Their conversation went well today. When he saw Louis as he walked to class, he saw the cut on his cheek and his worries got the better of him. Luckily, it was just because of his cat. He has a cat. Another thing to add to reasons why he likes Louis. It was a pretty long list.

Harry kept scrolling through the pictures he took, kindly deleting ones with Tom Parker in them, until he saw a flash of red outside his window. He sprang from his seat and saw Spiderman swinging towards a cloud of smoke rising from further within the city.

“Mom!” exclaimed Harry, grabbing his camera, “I’m going out!”

Louis glided with speed from building to building until he landed in front of a pile of broken street and debris. He saw the machine and inside was a man he recognized. He got the man’s attention fairly quickly as New York City’s police held their fire.

“Hey, didn’t I already catch you?”

The man ferociously yelled as he began to charge in the suit. Rockets were launched at him so he shot at a sewer grate and used it as a shield as he whipped it around to hit the window of the cockpit. The robot fell to the side but got back up with a huge dent and cracks in the windshield. Civilians watched as the spider and rhino faced each other. People screamed as bullets were fired by the villain only to have them miss because of Spiderman’s acrobatic skills.

Harry got out of the taxi, practically throwing the money at the driver, and ran to where the commotion was. It was too crowded and with all the debris everywhere he couldn’t get a clear shot. He then saw an opportunity for a better view in the building next to the fight. He quickly ran inside and practically flew up the flight of stairs. Everyone was evacuating the building, leaving Harry alone. Now being on the fourth floor, he hurried to the tall glass windows and looked down with his camera, ready to take the most amazing pictures he’s ever captured.

Louis was having a bit of trouble with this guy. He couldn’t break through the windshield to get to the man and his armored exterior was almost impenetrable, like it was made of titanium.

“It’s hopeless to try and fight me Spiderman!” exclaimed the criminal, “My suit is made of titanium alloy!”

Oh, well then.

“You’ll never hope to break through!”

Louis examined the machine from afar. He saw gears and smoke near the limbs of the rhino. He devised a plan. If he couldn’t hit it on the outside, he’d just have to break it apart from the inside.

Louis flung himself towards the rhino, more bullets to avoid, and rolled underneath. While rolling he shot webbing into the cracks and stopped the mechanisms from turning and functioning in the legs of the robot. After rolling, he leapt on top of the rhino and did the same to its arms. It began to smoke and whine as it broke down because of its inability to function. Now it couldn’t move. Louis won.

Suddenly, a missile was launched and hit a crane that was working on a building nearby. The explosion made the crane fall and hit the building next to it. Louis looked on and saw the destruction as the rhino suit came apart and the man inside escaped in a pod.

“Damnit,” cursed Louis. With civilians everywhere, he couldn’t leave to chase after him. “You guys,” he shouted to the nearby police, “You chase after him! I’ll take care of the crane!” The police got in their cars to drive after the man while Louis flew off toward the destruction. He caught as much falling rubble as he could from the building and made sure no one was crushed below him when he saw a familiar shape on the fourth floor of the building that got hit. The windows were gone, being broken from the hit, and the figure was near the edge.

“No,” breathed Louis as he watched the camera around the boy’s neck fly upward due to gravity. “NO!” yelled Louis as he raced in the air toward Harry who was now falling towards the concrete.

Harry saw the missile but didn’t see what it hit. Getting nervous he decided it was time to leave. Right as he turned, the windows blew out, making him yell as he was surged forward. After the blast, he got on his hands and knees, avoiding the broken glass. He looked out to see the pod being chased by multiple police cars. But where was Spiderman? Was he okay?

Harry felt the ground beneath him give way and before he could react, he was falling. His camera almost choked him as he fell towards the earth. His life flashed before his eyes and all he could think about was his mom and his sister.

Then the wind was knocked out of him as a strong pair of arms held him tightly. He tried to inhale when he saw that he was much higher than he was originally. He gasped, coughed, and silently yelled as he felt gravity play with his body. He couldn’t tell which way was up. /“Hang onto me,” he heard. He looked to his right to see the one and only Spiderman, his masked face inches from his. “Just hang on, we’re gonna land.”

They landed and Harry’s legs felt like jello. Spiderman was keeping him upright until Harry let go of him and fell back, due to embarrassment. Trying not to embarrass himself further, he stood up, legs still a bit shaky, and looked at his savior.

There was a reason Harry had a crush on Spiderman. It was because he reminded him of Louis. Louis had this air of protection, like if you needed him he would be there in a heartbeat, much like Spiderman. Not to mention the way his muscles were so taut and lean.

Louis was pissed. Why the fuck was Harry in that building!? If he wasn’t there or, God forbid, didn’t see him he would have died! He wanted to yell at him so badly, he could just explode! But if he did, it could give him away. Plus it wouldn’t make sense if Spiderman just started yelling at the poor boy, who was still shaking from his close encounter with death.

“That was a close one,” Louis said, deepening his voice slightly.

“Uh…yeah,” Harry breathed, clutching his camera.

“I thought they evacuated the area. What were you doing up there?”

Harry looked at the superhero, still star struck, “I, uh, I was taking pictures.”

“Pictures?” started Louis, “You risked your life for _pictures_!?”

“Pictures of you!...Of your fight,” Harry quickly corrected.

“Well, don’t do that!” said Louis walking back and forth slightly, “You’re gonna get yourself killed. It’s bad enough I gotta worry about the police and civilians. I don’t need to worry about _you_ too!”

Harry’s blinked, “…But…why would you worry about _me_?”

Louis’ eyes widened behind his mask. Shit. “I worry about every person in New York City, don’t get cocky kid.” Good one.

“I’m sorry,” said Harry.

Louis sighed, “Don’t be sorry. It’s part of the job.” He noticed that Harry kept staring at him, “What?”

“Oh, sorry! It’s just…well, um…”

“Come on, out with it,” said Louis gesturing him to continue.

“I thought you’d be taller,” confessed Harry.

Louis’ mind broke. Louis knew he was a bit on the shorter side but was never really self-conscious about it. It was only when he was near tall girls and took pictures with taller people. Harry was taller than him but he didn’t mind it so much, but now…now it was personal.

After a long twenty four hours of fighting crime, school, and more crime fighting Louis had had it.

“Thought I’d be taller, huh?” said Louis as he made his way to the boy. Harry’s mind raced as he was approached by Spiderman. Louis stepped right in front of him, wrapped his hand around his neck, under his curls, and brought him down into a masked kiss. Harry’s breathing stopped and his eyes widened as Spiderman kissed him. It was with his mask on but he could feel the warmth and shape of his lips against his own. He also felt…stubble?

Louis closed his eyes and kissed the boy he had wanted to kiss since sophomore year. He couldn’t lift up his mask, unfortunately, but it was still a good kiss, great even.

Louis pulled back and looked Harry square in the face.

“How’s _that_ for taller?”

Harry stared into the whites of Spiderman’s round eyes until Louis stepped back toward the edge.

“Can you make it home okay?” he asked.

Harry was shaken out of his state of euphoria, “Yeah! Yeah, I’ll hail a cab.”

“Good,” said Louis, turning to face him, “See ya around, good lookin.’”

Louis fell backward into a free fall with a beaming smile plastered behind his mask. He swung with enthusiasm away from the building he left Harry on. Harry looked on after the superhero and dropped to his knees. What a day.

Louis watched Harry go home, making sure he was safe inside his apartment and swung back to his own home, making sure he wasn’t seen as he walked up the steps to his front porch, costume safely in his back pack. He ran upstairs and fell to his bed with a heavy sigh. His heart pounded and his lips tingled from where they were pressed against Harry’s.

What a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke the next morning to the sound of his phone buzzing. He shot at it and yanked it over, catching it while his face was still buried in his pillow. He was exhausted. He stayed up most of the night catching up on homework (and still giddy from kissing Harry) so sleep was calling him back into its warm embrace until he saw who texted him.

_Hey it’s Harry Styles call me when you can? It’s important._

Louis sat up with such force, the phone went flying along with some of his books that he left on the bed. He shot at the phone again, not caring about the books, and brought it back bringing it close to his face. He read the text at least twenty times before it actually hit him. Harry texted him. Sweet Jesus.

He hit the call button and waited anxiously for the boy to pick up. After the first ring, he heard the familiar low voice that brought a smile to his face.

“Hello?” said the voice, almost breathlessly.

“Hello?” said Louis, “Harry?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me. Hi, Louis.”

Louis chuckled at how flustered he seemed on the phone. He was just as flustered but Louis had a better time keeping his cool in situations like this.

“So I take it you got my text?” he asked.

“Yeah, I did,” said Louis, “How did you get my number?”

“My friend Niall knows Zayn and he gave me your number,” he explained hoping it wasn’t too creepy.

“You should have just asked me for it,” laughed Louis, “I would have given it to you.”

Harry blushed behind the phone, “Well, last time I saw you was yesterday and I didn’t need to call until now.” Louis laughed again and Harry chuckled a little.

“So what’s up?” asked Louis, truly interested in what the boy he liked needed from him.

“Are you free today?” Harry asked holding his breath.

“Yes,” Louis says, a little too quickly.

“Oh! Good. Great! Uh…can you come over to my place? I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Yeah just text me your address. When should I come over?”

“Any time is fine,” said Harry making Louis’ heart beat like never before.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon then.”

They hung up and Louis double back flipped into his bathroom. He turned on the water and took the quickest shower of his life. He got out and dried his crazy hair, styling it to the side, and inspected his scruff. Still sexy, fuck yeah.

He opened his closet and found the nicest looking shirt he could. He grabbed a button up and nice pants with black suspenders. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized what he put on. “He asked me to go over to his house, not prom.” He changed into a shirt that said “It is what it is,” on it and a pair of skinny jeans that accentuated his butt, a part of his body he was rather proud of, even before he got his powers. He ran down the stairs, putting on his backpack, and grabbed his skateboard. He ran out the door and took off down the street.

Harry hit the send button, sending Louis his address. He paced around his room, looking for more stuff to organize or tidy before the boy he was crazy about saw it. His heart was racing a mile a minute, but he was sure about his decision. He was going to tell Louis how he felt, even if he didn’t feel the same.

He almost died yesterday. The thought still gives him a bit of anxiety. When he got home yesterday, the first thing he did was hug his mother and sister reassuring them that they were the most important people in the world to him and that he loved them. They were confused at first, but his sister understood as soon as Harry told her what had happened to him.

“You can’t tell mom about this. She’ll never let me leave the house again.”

“How stupid could you be, Harry? When everyone else evacuates, it usually is for a good reason!”

“Yes, I know I was being stupid. I wasn’t thinking!”

Harry continued on in the story and was interrupted.

“Wait, Spiderman kissed you?” asked his sister, Gemma.

“Yes, but that’s not the point, Gem-“

“But _Spiderman kissed you_ , Harry.”

Harry sighed and put his hands in his hair, “Yeah, yeah, he did. Called me ‘good lookin’’ too.”

Gemma laughed and rubbed his head, “Lucky you! Now we know Spiderman's into men.”

“Or he’s bi,” stated Harry looking up at her.

“I’m getting some ice cream. You want some?”

Harry nodded and Gemma left to go to the kitchen. Harry sat there in silence.

He could have died. So many thoughts of things he wouldn’t have accomplished raced in his mind. Then a face popped into his head. Louis.

He would have never known how he felt about him. He would never know how much his heart raced whenever he was near. How his ears would perk up every time he heard the sound of his voice. How his body ached at night to be touched by those hands. How he bit his lip every time he thought about kissing him.

That was it. He was going to tell Louis how he felt. He was going to wait and see if there was more evidence of Louis liking men in the slightest, but he couldn’t afford to waste any more time. He had to know, and if Louis didn’t reciprocate his feelings, at least he knew.

Now he was standing there shaking. Louis was on his way and he didn’t know if his heart could take it.

Louis got the text and was skating effortlessly down the sidewalk, avoiding pedestrians along the way. He smiled up at the sky, thinking about all the reasons Harry would want to see him when it hit him like a truck.

He knows.

Louis began to sweat as he slowed down. Harry knows about his secret. That’s got to be it. Why else would he want to see him so randomly like this? Why didn’t Louis change his voice more? Why couldn’t he just put Harry down on a building and swing away? Louis regretted that kiss. He shouldn’t have done it and now the boy he liked knew his biggest secret.

Wait. No. Louis did not regret that kiss.

In fact, he would do it again and again if he had the chance. If Harry knew his secret then that’s fine. He’d make it work, like with Zayn, and he’d protect Harry. He’d die before he’d let anything happen to Harry. He looked up to see Harry’s apartment building from yesterday and took a deep breath. Here we go.

Harry jolted when he heard the door buzzer. He sprinted to the door and pushed the intercom, “Yeah?”

“Hey, it’s Louis.” Showtime.

“Hey, come on up.” This was it.

Louis came to the door and knocked. Harry waited three seconds, to make it seem nonchalant, and opened with a smile that made Louis melt inside, “Hey, come on in.”

Louis walked inside and looked around the apartment. It was pretty big and much more than what he expected. It seemed Harry’s family had some money.

“You want something to drink?” asked Harry moving into the kitchen.

“No, no, I’m good, thanks,” he smiled, giving Harry butterflies, “So what was it that you wanted to talk about?”

Louis’ nerves almost got the better of him when Harry’s big hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him into his room. Harry closed the door and turned to face Louis, who had a surprised look on his face.

“Sorry. Uh, it’s just…I saw Spiderman yesterday.”

So he didn’t know. Relief washed over Louis but there was a little disappointment mixed in, “What?” asked Louis feigning surprise.

“Yeah, and you’re not gonna believe this when I tell you.”

Louis took a seat in his computer chair while Harry walked back and forth, retelling what happened yesterday. Louis liked hearing about his fights from different points of view so it was very amusing, especially when it was told by Harry.

“Then he caught me and oh my God, Louis, I thought I was gonna be sick. I just remember seeing the street get smaller when he caught me and he landed us on that new building near the Bugle. And then…” Harry looked at Louis and his face began to pink. Shit.

Louis smiled, eager to hear Harry’s take on the kiss, “And then?”

“Uh…then I thanked him and he was off.”

Louis gave him a look. Oh no, he wasn’t getting off that easily, “Really? That was _it_?”

“What do you mean ‘That was it?’ What else would there be?”

“You mean Spiderman saved your life and you didn’t try to talk to him or _anything_?”

Harry pursed his lips and sighed, “There was…one more thing…”

Here we go. “Yeah?”

“…He kissed me.”

“Shut up,” said Louis, faking bewilderment, “He _kissed_ you?” Harry hid his face in his hands. He was so cute. “Harry!”

“I know! I know! It’s embarrassing!” Harry waved, trying to change the subject.

“Was he a good kisser?” asked Louis.

“I don’t know! The mask was in the way!” exclaimed Harry, making Louis laugh. Harry loved to hear Louis laugh. The way he squinted his eyes and scrunched up his nose was too adorable for words. Harry then decided it was time to act, “I like you.” Shit, he could have done that better.

Louis stopped laughing and looked at Harry. He couldn’t believe his ears, “Excuse me?”

“Hear me out,” said Harry, beginning to panic, “Yesterday, I almost died, and it made me realize that life is short and if I died yesterday, you’d never know how I feel about you. I really _really_ like you. I have for a while now and I don’t even know if you’re into guys but I can’t help liking you, Louis. I really can’t.” Harry stood there with his hands in his face. This was a disaster. This was not how he wanted this to go.

Louis sat there looking at Harry. His whole world was rocked. He was not expecting this and he loved it. He came here, expecting to reveal his biggest secret when instead Harry revealed his. He smiled, knowing exactly what he was going to do next.

He stood and walked over to Harry. Feeling his presence in front of him, Harry removed his hands from his face. Louis moved his hand behind Harry’s head, just below his curls and pulled him down into a kiss.

Harry gasped, remembering the familiarity of the kiss. The way he pulled him down, the shape of his lips, and the stubble! Harry pulled away and looked at Louis wide eyed.

“No…There’s no way…”

Louis grinned at him and shot a web at the boy, pulling Harry back into him. Harry’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god! You’re Spider-“

Before he could finish, Louis’ mouth was back on his. Harry kissed back fervently, making Louis smile into the kiss. He moved the two until Harry’s legs hit the bed, making him fall over. Louis crawled on top of him and reconnected their lips. Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip and he gladly opened for the boy beneath him. Louis rocked his hips forward, pushing against Harry’s, eliciting a moan from the curly haired boy.

“Oh God, _Louis_ ,” Harry breathed.

“Louis’ just fine, babe,” grinned Louis, lowering his head back to Harry’s lips.

Louis began to grind down on Harry’s pelvis, driving him insane. He heard Harry moan beneath him every time his clothed cock rubbed against Harry’s. He groaned and was fattening up in his jeans. He could feel how hard Harry was under his black skinny jeans. Louis moved down to Harry’s neck and began to lick and nip at the sensitive skin. Harry moaned, egging Louis on. He bucked up in Louis’ pelvis when Louis gave a harder thrust against his pants.

“Louis…I…I’m gonna-“ panted Harry but couldn’t finish due to Louis’ hot lips.  Harry was obsessed with Louis' hips. He saw the way they moved when he walked and couldn't stop thinking about them when he saw him dance at Homecoming. Now, they were rolling on his erection and he couldn't take it anymore. With two more grinds, Harry gave a loud and long moan into Louis’ mouth as his grinding brought Harry to an orgasm that shot throughout his body. He came in his black skinny jeans, luckily he was wearing underwear. Louis’ hips kept rocking against his, milking him for all the come he had, until he became sensitive. Harry noticed how hard Louis still was and moved out from under him, “Sit up,” he said, as he got off the bed and moved in between Louis’ legs.

“Harry, you don’t have to-“

“Let me, _please_ ,” he said against Louis’ clothed erection. Louis breathed out a moan as Harry unzipped his pants and freed his hard on. Harry grasped his cock and licked up the underside of his shaft, making Louis harder, if that was possible. He licked the tip, tasting his precome, and suckled the head, driving Louis insane.

Louis had imagined Harry blowing him so many times, he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He looked down to see those perfect plump lips wrapping around his cock. The sensation was overwhelming as Harry began to suck him off. Harry’s head lightly bobbed up and down as Louis threaded his fingers through his curls, gently guiding him. When Louis pulled a little harder, Harry moaned on his dick, making Louis twitch in his mouth.

“ _God_ , Harry, feels so good-ugh-‘m gonna cum.”

That was exactly what Harry wanted. He wanted to taste Louis and sucked harder, trying to make him shoot his load into his mouth. Louis began to pant and tried to quiet his moaning when Harry went all out. He began deep throating him all the way in. Louis could feel his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat and he lost it.

“Harry! I-fuck-I’m gonna-“

Louis’ body jerked as he came in Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned and swallowed as Louis spurted down his throat. He jerked him off and licked the remains of the best blow job Louis ever received. Harry stood, stretching out his legs, and grabbed some tissues to hand to Louis.

“I’m, uh, gonna go change real quick,” stated Harry, grabbing a near pair of underwear and pants, “It’s a little uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Louis, still coming down from his high. Harry left the room and Louis put his, now soft and clean, cock away. He fell against the bed, covering his eyes. That blowjob was even better than his fantasies. Good Lord, his lips were so smooth as they sucked him in. And his tongue! He was going to get hard again just thinking about it. He was stirred from his thoughts when Harry came back into the room, changed and clean.

“So…” he began.

“So,” said Louis, giving him a smirk.

“You’re Spiderman,” stated Harry, giving himself a reminder this was actually happening.

“Yep,” said Louis, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So _you_ saved me yesterday,” said Harry smiling at him with those dimples he loves so much.

Louis grinned, “I did.”

“More importantly,” he said, straddling Louis on his bed, “You like me.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled his closer, “Very much.”

Harry smiled even wider as he kissed the boy beneath him, filled with all the pent up emotions he had for him. Louis kissed back with just as much love until Harry broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Louis’, “I like you too.”

“Was Spiderman a better kisser?” teased Louis.

“I like _you_ first, Spiderman second,” said Harry, giving Louis a quick peck, “Though it’s kinky as hell.”

Louis laughed and kissed him again, “So…boyfriends?”

“Face it tiger,” whispered Harry against his lips, “You just hit the jackpot.”


End file.
